


And Seven for a Secret to be told

by RoseBud1218



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Kissing, Library work in mysterious ways, this way just happens to be my OTP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseBud1218/pseuds/RoseBud1218
Summary: The Library notices what’s going on between Cassandra and Jacob, so it try’s to push them in the right direction.  It just so happens that Cassandra and Jacob ending up meeting up, at 3 in the morning both by a dream, acting very blushy.  I mean, coninsidence. Right?





	1. Chapter 1

“Face it Cassie, I need you.”

Cassandra put down her notebook and pen and let out a groan. Jacob's words stuck to her like glue. She kept thinking about what he said and how he said it to. With that smile and look in his eyes. Cassandra groaned again thinking of smile and his eyes. The ways he looks at her make her blood boil. 

Cassandra needed a distraction. As she looked around she found she was alone. The she remembered: Flynn and Eve were on a date mission they were going on, Jenkins and Ezekiel were working on a new invention. That left Jacob. 

“Where is he?” Cassandra thought starting to get up, before immediately sitting back down.

“Nope. Nope, Nope. Nope .Nope. Not going to go look for him you're trying to forget about him. Remember?” Cassandra thought picking up her notebook and pen. Cassandra got up again to go research some spells. 

As Cassandra went through the library she looked at all the artifacts and it was like walking through memory lane. The green healing potion that saved Eve and helped saved Flynn, the place where Cal is supposed to be (blame Flynn on that one) and the apple of discord. 

Cassandra lighted as she took in all the memories. Some nice like Cal, others no so nice, like the apple of discord. Some just memories, like the healing position. 

Cassandra was so lost in the memories that she didn’t hear someone sneak up behind her, until they tapped on her shoulder. When they did Cassandra jumped a little. 

“Sorry Cassie!” Cassandra heard someone say, someone she couldn’t pinpoint.

“It’s fin-“ The words died on her mouth as she turned around and saw Jacob Stone holding his hands up in the “Not Guilty” position. He looked a little worried. They stood there in silence just looking into each other’s eyes.

Jacob was the first to break the silence.

“Sorry, I thought you were having a…” Jacob started, but Cassandra nodded knowing what he meant. They fell back into a silence again. Something flickered in both of them as their eyes meet once again.

Stone slowly walked closer to Cassandra, before their mouths were only inches away. Stone placed a hand above Cassandra's head on the bookshelf. His other hand made its way to Cassandra's cheek. Jacob started to lean in and stopped millimeters away from her mouth.

“You sure you’re okay darlin’?” Jacob asked stroking her cheek. Cassandra just nodded her head not trusting her voice. She kept looking at Jacobs lips, which was not helping her situation at all. Since she was trying to forget about him and not try and kiss him.

Jacob looked at Cassandra once more before he started to lean in. Jacob and Cassandra both closed their eyes right before they were about to kiss when a book fell of the a shelf.

Both Cassandra and Jacob jumped at the sound of the book hitting the ground. Jacob’s hand was still on the bookshelf, but the hand on Cassandra's cheek was now at his side. 

Jacob looked at Cassandra with his eyebrows scrunched together. His eyes looked a little sas at the moment lost, but his eyes also looked filled with desire,

Cassandra finally broke eye contact to figure out what fell. The library must be trying to tell them something. Cassandra knelt down and grabbed the book. It was open to a poem. 

“One for Sarrow

Two for Mirth

Three for a Wedding 

Four for a Birth

Five for Silver

Six for Gold

And Seven for a Secret Never to be Told -Author Unknown”

Cassandra read out loud as she picked up the book. She held the book out for Jacob to see. Jacob grabbed the book and inspected it. 

“It’s just a book about poems. Why would the library throw this at us?” Jacob wondered out loud.

Cassandra shrugged as she looked back at Jacob, and his lips. Damn it! Jacob was inspecting the book when he smiled. Jacob closed the book and put it back. 

“Probably doesn't matter.” Jacob muttered as she grabbed Cassandra’s head and kissed her. Cassandra stiffened, but not for long, the kiss was over as soon as it started. 

Jaco drew back a few inches and looked at Cassandra to judge her reaction. Cassandra, sadly, was still trying to figure what was going on. Jacob just kissed her, that part was clear, and of his own free will, no magic required. 

Cassandra would see the smile still on Jacob face. Cassandra and his eyes meet. Instead of a look of disgust and soreness on his face, Cassandra was faced (pun not intended) with a look. of love, desire, and amusement. 

Cassandra nodded once before Jacobs grin grew even wider and captured her lips again. While the first was short and sweet, this kiss was full of passion. Jacobs hand made its way to her neck and his other hand settled on her waist. 

Cassandra was ready this time. One of her hands found his hair, while that other lay on his chest. The kisses started out sweet and they grew more in pastion and hands started to roam. 

Jacob and Cassandra broke away and Cassandra leaned her head back to try and think of something besides Jacob. Jacob saw the opportunity and started to kiss her neck and collarbone. 

“Jacob!” Cassandra yelled/moaned as she shot up. All was quiet except for Cassandra’s heavy breathing. Jacob. That was all Cassandra could think about, that and the burning desire that pooled in the bottom of her stomach. 

Cassandra threw the covers off to find herself sweating profusely. 

Cassandra took another deep breath before getting up walking out of her room. She walked past Jacob's room and she slowed down a tad. She pondered on the thought of checking on him. She weighed the pros and cons. Screw it, she thought as she appeared in, only, it was empty. Jacob wasn’t in bed. 

Probably just working on a paper. Cassandra quietly closed the door and continued her way down the hallway is to the Annex. Cassandra grabbed her book and made her way to her reading nook. 

While the library was big, it was always adding rooms and places. Some might just be a new wing, others a place to read. Like where she was heading. 

Cassandra turned in to her reading nook to find that someone was already in it, Jacob. Cassandra instintaly turned red. The man who she was trying to forget about was in her reading nook currently reading. Not that the reading nook was hers, but still. 

Cassandra turned around to just read somewhere else. That was, until she tripped causing her to fall. Bang!

“Cassandra, are you okay?” Jacob said as he helped her sit up against the nearest bookshelf. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m fin…” The words died on Cassandra lips as her and Jacobs eyes met. Was he blushing? Why was he blushing? She knew why she would be blushing, but why was he?

After a while Cassandra physically saw Jacob tear away from her gaze.

“G-Glad. your okay Cassie.” Jacob said as he stood up. He extended his hand to her and she gladly took it. As she got up Cassandra realized that she and Jacob ended up even closer than before. Cassandra’s back was hitting the bookcase while Jacob was holding her hands in his. 

“Jacob.” Cassandra breathed. She could feel Jacobs breah on her lips. 

“Sorry.” Jacob said letting go of her hands “You sure you’re okay? You took quite a dive.” Jacob joked poorly.

“Yeah it’s just, well…” Cassandra wanted to tell him about her dream, but no, that wasn’t really an option. “I was going to read here then I saw you then I turned around and tripped.” Cassandra explained. 

“Well we could read together if you want?” Jacob muttered. Cassandra pondered on this for a moment. She was trying to forget Jacob and not kiss him. SItting and reading with him seemed counterproductive. 

“Sure, I’d love to.” What am I doing?

“Okay, great.” Jacob said walking back to the nook. He grabbed his book and netled in again. but leaving room for her. Cassandra slowly walked over and settled in as well. It was quiet for a few minutes as they read their books. That was, until Jacob broke it. 

“Why are you out and about so early, or late?” Cassandra opened her mouth o answer, but blushed instead. Jacob smiled teasingly. “Was it embarrassing?” Cassandra nodded. “Did you, you know?” Cassandra shook her head no. “Then what was it about?” Cassandra thought for a moment trying to decide how to answer. 

“Kissing.” Cassandra whispered. “Why are you out here Jacob?” Cassandra spoke. Now it was Jacob's turn to blush.

“Had a dream. Couldn’t fall back asleep.” Jacob spoke just above a whisper, letting a little of his accent come out. Cassandra nodded at his answer and went back to reading her book. Jacob went back to his book as well.

Over the course of the next half and hour they kept sneaking glances at each other.

Bang!

Cassandra and Jacob looked up. A book had fallen from a shelf and opened up to a page. Cassandra put her book down and went to inspect it. It was the same poem from before, except next for the last line. The last line was written differently. It was crossed out and rewritten in gold ink.

“And seven for a secret to be told.” It read. Cassandra laughed at this.

“What’s so funny?” Jacob asked as he made his way towards her. 

“Oh it’s just that in my dream this exact book fell with the same poem, except now someone has written in the book with gold ink.” Cassandra said and showed the book to him. 

“This exact book?” Jacob questioned.

“Yep.” Jacob inspected the book then reached over her head to put it back. 

“Probably doesn’t matter..” Jacob said when he looked down at her. His hand still on the bookshelf, Cassandra’s back was against the shelf. Their lips were inches apart. Jacob looked up at Cassandra’s eyes. It looked like he was using all of his self control to hold himself back.

Jacob stepped away, muttering an apology before returning to his book. Cassandra stood there, for a sec before also returning to the reading nook. They sit farther apart this time and keep on stealing glances at each other.

After a while Jacob finishes his book an breaks the silence.

“What exactly happened in your dream?” Jacob asked. It was an innocent question, but it still made Cassandra blush. Cassandra opened her mouth to say something when they both heard a shuffling of feet. Jones came from around the corner. 

“There you two are. We’ve been looking all over for you, mates.” Jones said.

“What time is it Jones?” Jacob asked. Jones looked at his watch.

“Around 7am.” Jones answered grinning. 

“We’ve been up for over 4 hours?” Cassandra asked.

“If you woke up at 3 am, then yeah.” Jones said shrugging his shoulders. “Now, if you two mates want to get dressed I’ll go tell Barid that I found you two.” And with that Jones was gone.

Cassandra looked back at Jacob and found him already staring. Jacob got up first without a word and left Cassandra there by herself. Cassandra soon followed and started on the way to her room. 

On her way she saw that Jacob's door was open. She thought for a moment whether or not she should talk to him. Cassandra decided to take a peek at him to see if he looked in the talkative mood. She poked her head inside to find Jacob facing away from her, his bare back facing her, he was hunched over his dresser imaging through a drawer. 

Cassandra quickly ran to her room shutting the door behind her. She was breathing heavily as she slumped down to the floor. Cassandra turned around to look at her reflection, she had a mirror on the back of her door, she was blushing and it was creeping down her neck.

Cassandra turned back around to capture her breath and will away the blush. She got up after that and changed into a flower skirt and white blouse with tights. As Cassandra was tying up her shoes there was a knock at the door. 

“Come in!” Cassandra yelled. Eve walked through the door. “Oh, Eve, what do you need?” Cassandra asked. Eve didn’t say anything and sat on the bed with Cassandra. “Eve?” Cassandra asked.

“Look,” Eve started, “Jones told me where and how he found you two.” Cassandra blushed. “I’m not mad, just, look, you two need to stop dancing around each other and kiss already. It’s giving the rest of us a headache. So, either yank him but the collar and kiss him, or I’ll take drastic measures.” Cassandra looked at Eve. She opened her mouth to defend herself, but the words died on her lips. 

She and Jacob had been flirting back and forth with each other for a couple of months now. They also came close to kissing back in he nook. And it seemed that she and him had had the same dream, and that it affected them they same way.

Cassandra was going to tell Eve okay, but she looked around and realized that the guardian must of left when she was lost in thought. Cassandra smiled shaking her head at the look Eve must of had on her face when she left. She was going to have to thank Eve if this all went well.


	2. Chapter 2 (Jacob P.O.V)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally Jacobs point of view conintung the story.

Jacob walked back to his room not bothering to shut the door, he wasn’t going to be long. He needed to change, so he took off his shirt and looked for a new one. Jacob was rummaging in his dresser to find a new shirt when he turned and saw a blur of red then he heard a door slam shut. 

Was that Cassie? Jacob found himself thinking. Why was she running? Jacob thought as he put on a shirt. I’ll have to ask later. 

A few hours later Jacob was in the library looking for a book that might help him with the case. A sword that was one of the knights of the round table fell into the wrong hands and Eve told Jacob to find anything and everything about the knights. While Jacob knew a lot, he didn’t know anything about the weapons of the knights, so here he was. As Jacob looked for a book his mind started to wonder.

He went back to the Annex a little later with a couple of books that might help him. When he set his books down on the table he looked around to tell the team what he found, only to find that they all were gone, well, all but Cassandra who was writing in her notebook. 

“Cassandra?” Jacob asked. Cassandra's head shot up. “Where is everyone?”

“Well,” Casandra started, “They found a lead two minutes after you left, so Eve and Ezekiel left to get a head start. Then they called and said they found something and then Jenkins bolted through the door. So, it looks like we won’t be needing your books.”

Jacob just nodded at her statement. “Guess I better start putting theses back then.” Jacob grabbed his stack of books and made his way back to the library. Jacob made it about two feet in before he heard Cassandra’s voice.

“Wait!” He turned around to see Cassandra coming towards him. “I want to help you. I just feel guilty about you grabbing all those books then it ends up we don’t need them.” Jacob just looked at Cassandra. Is she blushing? 

“Sure.” Jacob said giving Cassandra some the books. They walked back in silence.

As they stared to put away the books, all from about the same bookshelf, they split the books more fashionably, Cassandra getting the top shelf and Jacob getting the bottom. As Cassandra was reaching to put a book away she lost her balance and fell off of the step ladder

Jacobs hands were on her hips in no time. Jacob lifted her up and the step ladder, only about a foot in height, fell to the ground. Jacob placed Cassandra down, but didn’t remove his hands. 

“You okay darlin’?” Jacob asked. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Jacob could feel her breath on his lips. That’s about when Jacob realized just how close they were. With Jacobs hands on her waist, Cassandra's hands her holding on to his arms. Cassandra’s eyes were locked with Jacobs, except when she looked down at Jacobs lips then back up to his eyes. She started to blush after this.

Jacobs arms quickly fell to his sides after this. He was having to exercise some willpower to not steal a glance at her lips in fear of what might happen next if he did. Cassandra’s arms also fell to her sides. 

“I should probably get back to putting the things away.” Jacob whispered turning around not wanting to see her expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to add one more chapter which will be from a third person POV not just Cassandras or Jacobs.


	3. Chapter 3 (Third Person P.O.V)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm fucking sorry for taking 3 months for updating this. I was jumping back and forth between like 3 different versions of this until I just said fuck it and went with this one. So, sorry, but here it is. And also if you could give me feedback, just so I know if I went wrong anywhere that would be great.

A few hours after the library incident, the three librarians, guardian, and caretaker stumbled into the Annex. All of them were winded from the mission, who knew being a librarian would require so much running. 

“Well,” Jenkins started, “I say that was a job well done, considering. So, Ms. Cillina if you would accompany Mr. Stone in taking the sword back, Ezekiel, Baird, and I will start cleaning up the Annex.” Cassandra and Jacob started walking to the library stealing glances at each other, while the others looked at each other and sighed. 

As it turns out, putting the sword where it needed to go was going to be a hike, it took them almost two miles in the library before they found where it was supposed to go. Jenkins, of course, had nothing to do with this, neither did the library. 

“Thanks for coming with me Cassie,” Jacob said breaking the silence, giving Cassandra a loving smile. Cassandra looked at Jacob and smiled as well.

“It’s okay, I don’t mind.” Cassandra replied. Even if they did just run about a mile, they both were grateful for this time alone together. Even if neither of them would admit it. With the silence that followed, it gave each of them time to think. Until a very loud bang came from their left. 

Jacob was the first to go and inspect the noise, Cassandra was not far behind. As the turned to look at what fell, they saw a book with words written in gold ink.

Jacob picked up the book and inspected what was written. Jacob blushed a little as he read what was written. Cassandra opened her mouth to ask what it was, when Jacob’s mouth was on hers. Cassandra gasped in surprise as he kissed her. Cassandra kissed back eagerly as her arms flew to his hair. One of Jacob's hands were on her waist, the other placed at her neck holding her up right. 

As they kissed Jacob slowly worked them back against the bookcase. They broke apart after a minute. Both not going far. Cassandra rested her head on the bookcase trying to calm herself down. Jacob just looked at Cassandra grinning. 

“Just kiss already.” Jacob muttered. Cassandra looked back at Jacob confused. Jacob smiled even wider. “That’s what the book said.” Cassandra smiled at Jacob again. 

“Well,” Cassandra started, “I’m glad you did, because I sure wasn’t gonna.” Jacob kissed her again after this, and again, and again, and again. Lets just say that Cassandra's hand sneaking under Jacobs shirt may have had something to do with them not helping to clean up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know that was super fucking short, just deal.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Librairans fic (Also my first ever fan fiction), so helpful tips and trick are always welcome. Please feel free to share how you want the story to go, I might just take you up on it.


End file.
